As is perhaps well known, in sewing, thimbles are often used to push a needle through cloth because of the relative sharpness of the pushing end of the needle. In the past, numerous prior art patents have provided members with enlarged end zones to spread the load, such as small tacks, etc. Representative prior art is that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,168 which is for a plastic and metal headed pin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,763 which includes an enlarged end of a pin but which, deliberately cannot be pulled through cloth as in sewing; U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,229 which is of a hooked needle with an enlarged head 2 which is not for sewing but is, in reality, a hook. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,205,757 and 3,386,328 are for thumbtacks or nails which typically have enlarged heads.